A Little Warmth in the Cold
by XBrain130
Summary: 1 year pre-canon short oneshot. Yuya and Yuzu are blocked inside the You Show School in a winter evening. You can guess what happens next. Probably the 1st Fruitshipping (YuyaxYuzu) fic ever, also my 1st non-ZEXAL story.


**Me: Taking a break from writing a Skyshipping lemon. I noticed they finally added the ARC-V section, so I decided to quickly write this oneshot I was already planning. Enjoy!**

**Yuya: Oh please, don't tell me you want to give us the same treatment you reserved to Yuma and Kotori!**

**Yuzu: ...I'm going to get a bigger paperfan...**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

* * *

Odd-Eyes Dragon  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

«Odd-Eyes Dragon, Direct Attack!» The heterochromic red-armored dragon started charging fire in its mouth. «Spiral Flame!» The monster launched a flare, covering the pink-haired girl, who tried shielding herself with her arms.

Player Yuzu  
LP 2300→0  
[] × 2

Player Yuya  
LP 1200  
[] × 1  
**WIN**

«Yeah, I won again!» cheered 13-years-old Sakaki Yuya. «Hgn... It's only luck...» groaned Hiragi Yuzu, as she tried to stand up. Yuya smiled and offered her a hand. «But Duels are based on luck.» he told her as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her back on her feet. The two then deactivated their Duel Disks. «Finally using the Solid Vision is so awesome!» he said excitedly. Yuzu sighed.

Ever since the You Show Duel School had obtained the newest Duel system, Yuya just couldn't stop Dueling. Noboru for some reason wasn't particularly fond of this type of Dueling, so her father somehow convinced her to playing with him. And even she agreed to only a few matches, he managed to keep Dueling her until late.

Yuzu looked out of window. It was a winter evening, and it had just started snowing. «Come on Yuya, it's time to go home.» she said, causing him to pout. «Uff... It was so entertaining...» he lamented. Yuzu placed her hand on the knob, but when she tried to open the door, she found out it was locked. «What the heck?» she mumbled as she tried to shake it.

«Uhm... it's closed?» murmured Yuya. Yuzu's eye twitched. «Wow, I didn't notice it...» she said sarcastically. Then, the lights started blinking, then switched off completely. «Fantastic. A blackout was just what we needed.» she sighed. «This building is falling to pieces.» commented Yuya. Then, both started shivering. «Uh... it's starting to get cold here...» he whispered. «Let's go to the waiting room. It's at the center, so it should warmer.» she suggested.

. . .

The two kids were sitting on the sofa, shivering and rubbing their arms. He looked at her, and smiling, he took his uniform/cape, and wrapped it around Yuzu, then he pulled her towards him. Her cheek turned pink and she glared at him. «Yuya, what the hell are you doing?!» she growled. Yuya smirked. «What? You don't want a bit of warmth?» he teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Still blushing, she sighed. Both leaned their heads on the other. Then, they fell asleep, cuddling each other.

. . .

Yoko glared at Shuzo as he tried to open the door of the school. «I'm sorry Yoko, I don't really know why I locked the door...» The woman put her hand on her forehead. «That's because you're always forgetful.» she told him. The parents entered inside, searching for their children. When they found them in the waiting room, they saw a heartwarming sight.

Yuya and Yuzu were still sleeping and cuddling each other, and his cape was wrapped around her. Both were smiling. Yoko and Shuzo smiled too and couldn't help but letting out an "awwww". Suddenly, Yuzu began stirring and opened her eyes. Looking up, she blushed again as she saw Yuya's face. «Dad... teach me to Duel...» he murmured.

Yuzu tried to slowly get out of his arms, but he stirred and...

...he accidentally pressed his face against her chest.

In the span of a few seconds, a shriek was heard, quickly followed by a loud "SLAP".

Lying on the ground, Yuya rubbed his head as she glared at him, holding her paperfan. «What have I done?!» he whined. «Don't. Ever. Get. Near. Me. Again.» she growled. Yuya looked at her scared as Yoko giggled and Shuzo sweatdropped.

* * *

**Featured Cards****  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuya Sakaki

Odd-Eyes Dragon (DARK)  
Level 7 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Effect ]  
When this card destroys an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's original ATK.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000

* * *

**Me: So?**

**Yuya: *refuses to look at Yuzu***

**Yuzu: *looks down with an anger aura around her, twitching***

**Me: Oookaaay... I... I'll hide somewhere... bye! *runs***

**Yuzu: *shrieks* GET BACK!**


End file.
